A Different Battle
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Viktor Krum's take on the Battle of Hogwarts. Warning for the battle itself, and character death towards the end. Unrequited Viktor/Fleur.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Care of Magical Creatures assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For this assignment I wrote for task three which was to write about an attack. Word count without Author's Note is 1,132 word. Warning for a canon battle, and character death towards the end. I hope you all enjoyed A Different Battle. **

Viktor Krum had seen the writing on the wall since the Triwizard tournament. He had known that one day his friends at Hogwarts would be attacked by the returning Dark Lord. But he'd also vowed to be there to help them fight him off.

"Viktor," Hermione Granger called out to him as she skidded to an astonished stop in front of him, "what are you doing here?" She hadn't meant to sound disingenuous but she hadn't expected to see him in London with all the danger there was.

"I have come to help fight for Hogwarts," he said, knowing that his accent was probably throwing off a lot of the people around them. He heard a scoff and turned to find the red-haired one, Ron as he recalls, standing closely behind Hermione.

"We've got something we need to handle Hermione," Ron prodded her sounding like he'd wanted to get away from Viktor right then and there. "Remember the task that Harry gave us?"

Hermione nodded and turned back towards Viktor. "We have to go," Hermione told Viktor giving him a quick. "But thank you for coming to help."

Viktor watches in confusion as Ron drags Hermione off in a direction that is most assuredly opposite of where everyone else is going. Perhaps they are going to get a few more precious private moments before the Battle Begins, he thought as he watched them go off. He turned and followed the flow of people in the hallway outside of the room he'd arrived in.

As he walked in the direction the rest of the group was walking he noticed a lot of familiar faces. Wary but familiar to him. He then caught a flash of familiar silvery blonde hair up ahead with an unfamiliar red-haired man. He hurries to catch up to them. After all if you are going to give your life why not be in the company of someone your cared for more than said life.

"Fleur," he called as he caught up to the statuesque blonde woman. He saw her turn around and was surprised, even though he shouldn't have been, to find that she hadn't changed one bit in the last few years.

"Viktor," Fleur called happily pulling him into a hug. She then motioned the red-haired man over. "This is my husband Bill. Bill this is…."

"I know who Viktor Krum is," Bill said holding out his hand. "Everyone in the world knows the youngest Seeker in Quidditch history."

Viktor grudgingly shook the hand of Bill Weasley, who it turned out was the brother of Ron Weasley. He wouldn't have it said that he was rude. He fixed a fake smile on his face as he fell into step with Fleur and Bill.

Hearing Bill and Fleur speak amongst themselves made Viktor feel a bit jealous of them both. There was a time, not too long ago, that he thought that Fleur would be his. But to see her smiling at someone else and flirting and doing everything that she should be doing with Viktor….It wasn't easy for him.

############################################################################

It was a little after everyone had gathered in the Great Hall that they started handing out assignments for where people would be. He had been given a rather easy assignment on the ground waiting to see if the Death Eaters would get in.

Everyone was chattering and talking amongst themselves about where they would be in the ensuing battle for Hogwarts. Then all of a sudden the air was rent with a scream. Had it begun already and no one knew? Viktor looked around frantically to make sure no had gotten in the castle without them knowing. It was then that his eyes fell on the silvery blonde haired woman sobbing into her husband's chest. He had to know what was wrong. Walking over he put his hand gently on Fleur's shoulder.

"Vhat is vrong?" he asked looking from Fleur to Bill.

"Bill," Fleur cried. "Ee ez being sent to zee front lines. Why would they send him to zee front lines of the battle. Ee could die zhere."

Bill tried to comfort Fleur as best he could but Viktor could see short of some miracle that she wasn't going to be happy. She wasn't going to be happy until someone told her Bill didn't have to go to his assigned place.

"I vill take his place," Viktor spoke up wanting only to take Fleur's anxiety over her husband's fate away. "If it vill make things better I vill take Bill's place and he can take mine."

In the end Bill agreed to make Fleur happy. It was all they both apparently wanted, after all. So Viktor walked off towards where Bill had been told to go after telling Professor McGonagall of the changes to the plan. He looked back one last time to see Fleur happily embracing Bill and kissing him. A smile crossed his face as he walked towards the unknown at least he could give her the peace of knowing her husband was safe. A final gift to the one that never was and never would be.

############################################################################

Viktor knew what was coming before the lines and lines of Death Eaters, werewolves, and giants came crashing towards him. But nothing really prepared one for facing such an onslaught in real life.

The protection spells shimmer as curse after curse hit them. He knows they won't hold long and he knows that soon they'd have to fight and possibly give their life for this cause. He also knows that even he was to die he'd do the same thing over and over again. He would change a thing at all.

With a final shimmer after one last curse the protection spells fall. The battle began in earnest and Viktor finds himself in the thick of it. He sees a grown man attacking a younger Hogwarts student and cruses mentally as he rushes to help the young child. I thought they said that the younger students were sent away, Viktor thought as he fired a curse at the back of the man in question.

"That was a big mistake," he says sending a killing curse towards the boy, the green a horrible firework among the dark. "Now it's your turn, Seeker boy."

As Viktor gets off a disarming spell he sees the jet of green shooting at him from his right. He knows it's too late move and he can hear the screams of others dying around him.

Dying for a cause isn't so bad, Viktor thinks as the curse hits his body and he thinks and feels no more.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Different Battle as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
